Do You Remember?
by HaySohma143
Summary: Tohru has crossed Akito for the last time. He does something that effects the entire Sohma clan. Can Yuki and Kyo undo this, or is Tohru stuck?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters**

**I guarentee suing me is no fun, seeing as I'm broke**

**This is based off the anime, so don't get all up in arms about it**

**Chapter One**

Rain came down in sheets, pounding on the roof of Shigure's home. Tohru sat, curled under a blanket, studying with Yuki in the dining room. Well, it was more Yuki tutoring her. _I'm so stupid_, she thought over and over again.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she startled, then realized he was talking to her, "Oh, Yuki! I'm so sorry! I don't know what's gotten into me lately, I mean I've been having trouble focusing in class and I keep zoning out, like now! I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to put up with tutoring an idiot like me. I wouldn't blame you if you quit right now."

"Miss Honda," Yuki continued with a bemused look on his face, "I was going to ask if you'd like to take a break." She could feel herself turning bright red.

"O-oh." she tucked her chin to her chest, "If you want."

"How about I go make us a snack?" Yuki stood.

"Oh, no, I'll do it!" Tohru sprung up and started toward the kitchen, but he grabbed her arm.

"Really Miss Honda, it's alright." he smiled and realeased her, heading to the kitchen. Tohru sighed, listening to the gentle patter of raindrops on the roof. The house was so silent. Shigure had business at the Sohma house, and Kagura had come and forced Kyo to go out to dinner with her. Yuki returned with a tray of ice cream mochi and two cups of tea.

"Thank you." Tohru helped clear the table for him to set down the tray.

"Do you really want to continue studying?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"Not really." she admitted.

"Neither do I." he snapped his textbook shut. Tohru listened to the patter of the rain.

"Yuki, have you ever gone on a walk in the rain?" she asked.

"No," the prince tilted his head, "Have you?"

"Mom always said that the world was a beautiful place when it was raining," Tohru replied wistfully, "She used to grab our umbrellas, we'd put on our rain coats and boots and go dance around in the rain."

"Sounds like a fun idea," Yuki got up, "Let's go."

"Now?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Yuki gave her one of his rare smiles, "It sounds like a fun idea."

"But, I don't have a rain jacket." Tohru tilted her head.

"Use Kyos," Yuki ran to the closet and handed her the orange jacket, "I apologize for the color, but the stupid cat seems to love it."

"It's fine," she pulled on her boots, "Thank you."

"No problem." he handed her her umbrella and they stepped into the rain.

**A/N: Did you like it? R&R, and if you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see, I'd love to hear them ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we start, thank you for reading! Thisby Solo, I am with you. Ice cream mochi is THE BEST frozen desert treat in the world. I just want to let you know that Costco now sells it in the frozens section ;). Anyways, on to that boring stuff. Though I would like to, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Though, I do sometimes wish I owned Yuki 3 Can you blame me? He's a prince!**

Yuki POV:

Tohru smiled blissfully, spinning her umbrella. I could tell she was happier than when we were cooped up studying. We continued on into town, down to the community garden. The flowers were in full bloom, their smell strong despite the rain. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

"This is my favorite smell," she sighed, "Rain and flowers. It reminds me of spring." I smiled, understanding exactly what she meant. It smelled like new beginnings, bright and hopeful.

"I know," I agreed, "But my favorite smell is right after it rains, when the air is fresh and clean. Nothing better, well, until your nose starts running from the cold." She giggled, and looked around, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Tohru! Is that you?" a young voice called from across the street called cheerfully. Momiji, dressed in a yellow raincoat and boots, came trotting over. His umbrella, covered in little rabbits, sprayed water all over me when he twirled it.

"Hi Momiji!" Tohru greeted the zodiac rabbit. I stood there, feeling awkward but not wanting to interrupt. I felt a small pang of jealousy, watching Tohru smiling at him like that, but quickly shook it off. It was stupid, of course, Tohru was my friend.

"Hi Yuki!" Momiji greeted me, "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing," I looked around, "Are you all alone Momiji?"

"Yep!" the rabbit replied sunnily, "I was getting some gauze for Hari, 'cause he was out, and I offered to go get them. I saw the clouds and made sure to grab my coat and umbrella, and boy was I glad I did..." I tuned out my younger cousins babble. Momiji was a good kid, but he had a motor mouth. Tohru, on the other hand, was listening with rapt attention. I watched as a lone ant made its way across the pavement, miraculously managing not to get nailed by a drop of rain.

"Isn't that wonderful, Yuki?" Tohru gushed, making me jump.

"I'm sorry?" I flushed red.

"Akito invited us to Sohma house to have tea with him!" Tohru grinned as my blood ran cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I suggest you just skip high school, cuz it pretty much sucks.**

**Anyways, on with the boring stuff, then we'll get to the story, cool?**

**I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters, nor do I claim to.**

**Of course, if I **_**did**_**, which I DON'T, I would go bragging about it all over.**

Tohru's POV:

Everytime I go to Sohma house, it seems to have grown. I guess I just forget how big it is, and then I'm suprised every time I come. Momiji is uncharacteristically silent, and Yuki hasn't said a word since we passed through the front gate. The silence is becoming a little unnerving, like they know something and aren't telling me. _That's silly, _I think to myself, _Momiji and Yuki are your friends! If you were in any real danger, they would tell you!_

"Sissy!" I was brought out of my thoughts by Kisa's embrace. The little girl had started talking more and more in class, and now had many friends, whom of which she told me about over the phone.

"Kisa!" I hugged my 'adopted' little sister back, "How are you? How has school been?"

"I'm good and school's not as bad as it used to be," she smiled, "I'm having my friend Ushio coming over tomorrow to spend the night!"

"That's wonderful!" I beamed at her.

"Are you here to see Akito?" Kisa's expression became serious (which I found adorable, but refrained from hugging her again).

"Yep! How did you know?" I smiled, though I felt so nervous I was ready to puke. Kisa stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed my hand. I turned and met her eyes.

"Be careful, okay Tohru?" Kisa pleaded with her eyes.

"Of course," I knelt and hugged her again, realizing this was the first time she called me something other than sissy. I stood, "Well, we better not keep Akito waiting." Kisa and Momiji led us into the main house, through a series of hallways, eventually stopping at a door.

"This is the door to Akito's quarters," Momiji waited at the door, then kissed my cheek, "I'll see you when you come out, okay?"

"Of course," I repeated. The blood had drained from Yuki's already pale face. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Akito's physical state had been pretty bad the last time I had seen him, but he was even worse now. He was like a skeleton covered with skin, his robe hanging loosely off of him. He sat by the window, a bird perched on his finger. When he looked back at me, the bird promptly flew away, as if his gaze was the only thing holding the bird from freedom.

"Yuki, Tohru," a frightening smirk crossed his face, " I've been waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo, how have you guys been? I've been super busy with homework.**

**But I made some time to create for you guys!**

**Yaaaay!**

**Okay, so disclaimer.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, and disclaim any of those rights.**

Kyo POV:

Kagura had an iron grip on my arm. After forcing me on a date and making me pay for her food, she had insisted on a movie. Which, suprise suprise, also came out of my wallet.

"Kyo? Are you even listening?" Kagura asked, a hint of darkness in her tone.

"No." I answered bluntly. Something dangerous flashed in her eyes, and before I had a chance to even get out of reach, Kagura was swinging me around by the arm while passers-by stared in amazement. I swore I heard one person say something about a street act.

"WHY DON'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME? I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" and with that, she let go, slamming me painfully (though I would never admit to it) into a brick wall. People gasped as I slid down the wall and landed on the equally hard sidewalk.

"Oh my goodness! Is he okay?"

"He's not moving!"

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"Kyo, darling, who did this to you? I'll kill them!" she was fawning over me.

"I'm fine," I snarled, "Get off me."

"Oh thank goodness!" she breathed a sigh of relief. I just rolled my eyes. It was just the sort of thing to expect from us Sohmas. We were all just a bit crazy, "Anyways, I was just saying that Akito was talking about having Tohru over for tea this afternoon-"

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks, grabbing Kagura's arm to stop her.

"Yeah, she should be there right about now." she checked her watch.

"Did that damn rat know about this?" I boiled. Just like him. Tohru goes to see Akito and he plays Romeo. Tohru going to see Akito could mean her memory could be erased and the damn rat uses it as a way to woo her. Why, I oughtta...

"No, I don't think any of you knew," she came to his defense, "But I assume that he would come with her like last time she went to see Akito. Kyo, what's wrong?"

"Let's go." I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the street, heading in the direction of Sohma House.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but it makes the story last longer, and its easier on me. I really do like hearing from you guys, and nothing makes me happier than when you favorite me, so please do that ^_^ And please leave a review of the story for me so I can know how I'm doing. Next chapter will be coming out soon, hopefully!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the views guys!**

**I really, really, really appreciate it when you leave signed reviews!**

**Really, I'm not just saying that. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside ^_^**

**Anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, and I disclaim any of those rights, so please don't sue me.**

**I'm 14. I'm broke. Suing me is not fun.**

Yuki's POV:

Akito was paler, and (if possible) skinnier than last time I saw him. His lips twisted upward in a cruel smile. I could tell that Tohru was very much on her guard. I felt myself tense, remembering the last time we were here, the way he attacked her. I was willing to stop him if he tried anything. If it meant Tohru would get away unharmed, I would do it.

"So, Tohru Honda actually had the guts to return after our last meeting," Akito picked up a tendril of Tohru's hair, ignoring the fact that she flinched at his touch, "How _brave_ of you." He said the word brave as if describing something sticky he had stepped on that day.

"Well, I really do enjoy seeing you Akito," Tohru smiled weakly at him, "I know you're going through alot and I want to help support you-"

"Shut up," Akito cut her off, "Like I said last time, you can't break the Sohma curse. It's not just something you can just get rid of. It's within our blood, running through our veins." He let her hair drop and went to the window.

"There is a way to break it, though," Tohru whispered as an icy dagger of fear pierced my heart, "Isn't there?"

"I think we should-" I started to get up.

"Sit," Akito commanded me, and I obeyed, "There is a way to break it, but there are certain conditions." There was a moment of silence as I though over what sort of sick conditions Akito had in mind.

"What kind of conditions?" Tohru asked.

"Not now," Akito whirled around on her, "All in due time, Miss Honda. I'm tired now." Akito turned to go to his bedroom.

"B-but wait!" Tohru looked at him desperately, "You didn't tell me-"

"I wasn't going to tell you." Akito opened the door.

"But wouldn't it mean curing you of your illness?" Tohru stood.

"Goodbye." Akito made to leave. I silently cursed him, realizing exactly what was happening. He was trying to play with her mind.

"Miss Honda-" I stood up and went to grab her arm.

"Wait!" Tohru pulled the edge of Akito's robe, exposing his shoulder. She gasped and stepped away, and I didn't blame her. Akito had what looked like elaborate tattoos covering the whole of his back. I looked closer and gasped. They were scars. From a knife. Sombody had cut a design on Akito's back. His face contorted with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU?" he back handed her across the face, "YOU DO NOT TOUCH THE HEAD OF SOHMA HOUSE, _EVER_!" He stepped toward her, his fist raised. I quickly stepped between them, taking the blow for her.

"Yuki!" she got to her knees, bending over me, "Are you o-" She was shoved violently aside.

"Akito, stop!" I got up and pulled him away from her, which wasn't very hard because he wasn't all that strong.

"YUKI, LOOK OUT!" Tohru screamed before my head exploded with pain and everything went pitch black.

**So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I've been just so busy with homework and trying to watch XXXholic. Anyways, rate and review, tell me what should happen to Yuki Tohru and Kyo next! BTW, I really hate it when people say "R&R or I won't write!". It's really code for "My story sucks, but if you don't have the heart to tell me it's really crappy I'll have a nice boost of self confidence when I read it!" So, yeah. Random tidbit about me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bet that last chapter has your heart pumping, huh? :3**

**This chapter is even better.**

**And now I know how the story is gonna go!**

**It's amazing how creative I am when I'm waiting to fall asleep at night! :D**

**Anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, nor do I claim to.**

Kyo's POV:

I finally reached the front gates of Sohma house. My eyes found Akito's window, just as I heard Tohru scream to that damn rat. If Tohru was screaming, this meant trouble. I shoved through the front door, Kagura at my heels.

"Kyo," she panted, "I... I can't... Keep up." I ignored her, even though the stitch in my side was growing even bigger with each step. I finally reached the end of the hallway and pulled open the door.

"Tohru-" I stopped. Yuki was out cold on the floor, but the rest of the room was empty. I could hear voices coming from Hatori's office down the hall. He wouldn't... Actually, he would. I take off at a sprint and burst into the doctor's office.

"I DON'T CARE JUST DO IT!" Akito screamed at Hatori. Tohru sat on her knees in the middle of the room, a terriffied look on her face.

"Don't do it Hatori!" Kagura stepped forward.

"Do it." Akito said in a eerily calm voice, a polar opposite to the one he had used moments earlier.

"No!" Kagura and I stepped forward.

"Stay." Akito held up his palm. I willed my legs to move, but to no avail. It was no use, another part of the curse. Akito has complete and total power over us.

"Hatori, don't do it!" tears streamed down Kagura's face, "Tohru, run, do something!"

"I-I can't," Tohru sobbed,"My ankle..." It was bent at a funny angle and was turning purple.

"You, you bastard!" I screamed at Akito.

"Do it Hatori!" he commanded, "I order you to erase Tohru's memories of her time with the Sohmas." Hatori's hand shot forward jerkily, as if he was a puppet on a string. A flash of light exploded and Tohru flew back, still as a statue, unconscious. Kagura sobbed, still unable to move.

"There." Akito smiled nonchalantly, "That's done then. I'm going to go rest, and when I'm up, I want you two and the rat gone. Go." And suddenly, my legs could move again. I was by Tohru in an instant.

"Tohru?" I shook her gently.

"She won't wake up." Hatori said in a hollow voice, "Not until tomorrow." I felt something inside me crumble as I watched her peaceful face. Millions of moments flashed through my mind. Tohru cooking dinner, Tohru studying, Tohru and Shigure talking, Tohru smiling, Tohru freaking out. Tohru, when she accepted me in my true form, the mixture of fear and friendship displayed on her face, holding my arm and not letting go.

The moments kept going, like a slideshow, until I was completely and totally numb.

**A/N: So, sad sad chapter. I feel a little bit guilty, giving you this with nothing happy in it, but I promise the next few chapters will be up soon. Hopefully. It really depends on my teachers. Hopefully, I don't get too much homework this week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna make this quick because I'm on a school computer :D**

**I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters or anything.**

**Don't sue me :D**

"She's still asleep," I heard a mans voice say from across the room, "No, you shouldn't come visit. You'll just confuse her. She doesn't know you anymore. Look, I gotta go. Okay. Bye." I could hear the click of a pone being returned to its cradle. I felt so tired, even though I could tell I'd been asleep for a long time already. How much school did I miss? OH MY GOD SCHOOL! I forced my eyes open and sat up straight.

"I'm late!" I started to climb out of bed but was stopped by an IV in my arm. Okay, now I'm confused. A beeping noise went off somewhere down the hall as a nurse burst through the door.

"Tohru," she helped me back into bed, "You shouldn't be up yet. You need to rest." She tucked me in.

"B-but school..?" I tried to get back up, but I was too tired. My arms felt like noodles.

"It can wait." she adjusted my IV and reclined my bed into a comfortable position.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, fighting off sleep.

"Since yesterday afternoon." she replied calmly, typing something in on the computer.

"WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?" I panicked, sitting up, trying to ignore how dizzy it made me.

"Five o'clock," she replied, "In the evening."

"I missed school!" I face-palmed, "I can't believe I missed school! I promised mom..."

"Tohru, it's fine," she sat by my bed, "The school was notified of your incedent. It's not going to effect your record."

"Does grandfather know?" I asked, sitting back in my bed.

"Yes, he actually left just before you woke up," she smiled, "He was here right after your accident. actually."

"Accident?" I tried to think back, but my head felt too fuzzy.

"You were walking home yesterday when you were hit by a byciclist coming around the corner," she patted my hand, "You flew back, hit a lamp post and got a concussion. Quite a freak accident, really..." She tucked my blanket around me, the way mom used to.

"Now, go to sleep." she got up and turned off the lights. And I did.

**There. That's it. Don't verbally abuse me Kim, I atleast updated :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Soooo, how are all you guys?**

**Thanks for all the international reads, I appreciate it!**

**I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters, and I don't know who does, so meh.**

Yuki's POV:

I stared blankly at the television screen. Somewhere behind me, I could hear Shigure enter the room. He was a little more than angry with me for not telling him about what happened until Hatori called to tell us that Tohru was okay. Honestly, I couldn't remember anything after Tohru screamed for me to watch out. I just woke up and I was home, an angry Shigure standing over me. He hadn't even hummed a note of the high school girls song, his favorite.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Watching tv." I mumbled.

"Maybe you should turn it on." He suggested, a note of sadness in his voice.

"It's better this way." I answered irritably. He stayed silent for a while.

"You do realize you will see her again?" He sounded angry, "It's not like she's going to be gone forever. You'll see her at school tomorrow. It's Kyo she won't remember." I stewed silently for a moment. Didn't he realize that she wouldn't remember living here? Being my friend, my co-gardener, my confidant, my cooking instructor, my… my… NO. I wouldn't say it.

"Whatever." I stood and went to my room. As I passed her old room, I could hear Kisa's muffled sobs as she packed Tohru's things for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gahhhhhh, another chapter. Sorry if it sucks. If so and you happen to actually know who I am, feel free to throw something at me. IF you choose to go that route, please make it something soft. Like a pillow pet or a stuffed animal. OR A BEANBAG! I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters.**

Tohru's POV:

I braced myself, trying to wrestle the butterflies in my stomach. Gathering all the nerves I had left, I yanked open the classroom door and propelled myself through the threshold.

"Tohru!" Hana, one of my best friends, cried in her pleasantly monotone voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Uo, my other best friend, slung her arm around my shoulder, "Do I need to beat anybody up?"

"I'm fine," I laughed, "Really, it was a dumb accident, it could have been avoided if I'd just been more careful!" But it wasn't. The back of my brain was itching, trying to remember. What had really happened? Why were they saying it was a bike accident?

"Hello Ms. Honda," a soft, male voice behind me said in a quiet voice, "How are you feeling?" I whirled around to see Yuki Sohma, or as some girls (and guys) called him, Prince Yuki, standing right behind me.

"Oh, um, hi!" I managed not to stutter, "I'm fine, thank you! It's really just a little concussion, and I'm fine now!"

"Thats good!" his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'll see you later then?"

"Yep, see ya!" I waved as he turned. For some reason, my brain had that itchy feeling again. I lost myself as something ran into my memory like a brick wall. A little white rat, sitting in the palm of my hand.

"Tohru, Tohru!" Uo waved a hand in front of my face, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine!" I lie as they lead me to my seat.

Yuki's POV:

"You really couldn't have expected her to remember us, could you?" Kyo asked, slouching in the chair next to me.

"No." I snapped, sitting straighter and failing at not looking miserable.

"Good. 'Cause she won't." his orange head slunk even lower in the seat in my peripheral view. Of course I hadn't hoped she'd remember. That wouldn't have been fair. To me or her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Taiga.O, thank you.**

**I get that reaction alot for some strange reason...**

**Anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the wonderful characters!**

No POV:

"Now, on to the homework," the teacher set down the piece of chalk and adressed the entire class, "This won't be due for atleast two months so you can do it to the best of your abilities. The assignment is to really get to know your fellow classmate." One kid in the back raised his hand.

"Miss Otashi, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Recently, we've had a few issues with bullying," the teacher answered grimly, "The other teachers and I have created this assignment. You will figure out some way to present everything you learned about the student you were partnered with. You will not get to choose. We had a computer randomly pick for you. You can do any type of presentation. Powerpoint, essay, photos, anything goes. By the end of this assignment, I expect you to know this person as well as you know yourself, understand?"

"Yes miss Otashi." the class mumbled in unison.

_Well, I'm screwed,_ thought Kyo, _Lets just hope I'm paired up with a guy..._

"Hanajima Saki and Sohma Kyo." the teacher called. Kyo almost fell out of his chair.

_Please, God, if you really are there, don't let me get paired with miss Honda,_ Yuki silently prayed, _It would just be too much..._

"Sohma Yuki, and Honda Tohru." the teacher called as a piece of Yuki's heart splintered off and died.


	11. Chapter 11

**Whassup?**

**So, I have a gap in my classes.**

**I suppose I should be eating lunch, but I'm not.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

Tohru POV:

"What kind of presentation do you want to do?" I asked the prince, "I haven't really come up with anything good."

"Surely you have something," his smile didn't quite reach his eyes again, "Any idea is better than none."

"Well, maybe we could do a documentary…" I trailed off, "You know, one where we could do a voice over. We'll just hang out and video tape each other."

"That's a brilliant idea, miss Honda!" he looked truly excited this time.

Kyo POV:

_I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this…._

Hana POV:

The orange haired Sohma boy was giving off the most lovely electric waves, Why would I interrupt that? I decide to let him stew for a few more moments.

Kyo POV:

_I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HATE THIS I HA-_

Yuki POV:

Kyo's face is turning a shade of purple I have never seen before… He'll be fine.

Tohru POV:

"Uh, is your cousin okay?" I asked as Yuki watched with a bemused expression.

"Oh, he's fine. Happens all the time when he forgets to take laxatives." Yuki smiled.

"I HEARD THAT, DAMN IT!" Kyo shouted at Yuki from across the room.

**Yeah, not the best chapter, but hopefully it was funny?**

**Rate and Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooo, here's where it gets really good**

**I know you've all been waiting for this part!**

**I'll try to make it as long as I can.**

**I don't own Fruits Basket, nor do I own the characters in any way, shape, or form.**

Yuki POV:

"Rolling in three, two, one, aaaaand action." I said softly as miss Honda situated herself, "I am talking live to miss Tohru Honda, whom of which I have been partnered with for this project. Say hello miss Honda."

"Hi!" Tohru smiled at the camera.

"Lets get to know you a bit better miss Honda," I peered through the lens, zooming in on her face, "What is your favorite color?"

"You know, I don't think I have a favorite," Tohru tilted her head, like a confused puppy, "I like all the colors!"

"Surely you have a preference?" I smile.

"If I had to choose an absolute favorite, I guess I'd choose red." she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Why red?" I ask. What a strange color for a girl to choose. Don't think I'm sexist, but miss Honda is so girly, I'd honestly expected her to say something like pink or purple.

"It's the color of ripe strawberries." she beamed.

"Any favorite books?" I laugh.

"Not really, I'm not one for reading, it reminds me too much of studying." She scrunched up her nose in a cute way.

"I guess that's understandable." I agree, "Ummm, favorite songs?"

"Its going to sound silly." she turned bright red.

"No it won't," I assured her, "You can tell me."

"You maybe," she blushed harder, "But not the entire school."

"I promise not to tell anyone," I tried not to smile.

"Well, I, okay." she took a breath, "It's called, 'To the Same Heights'. It's a piano piece. And I know that it's not really cool to like lyric-less music, but, I think it sounds nice. And it reminds me of mom."

"How so?"

"Well, she used to play piano. It was one of her favorite pieces, she said dad taught it to her." she smiled wistfully, "When I listen to it, it's almost like having both my parents with me..."

"And cut." I shut off the camera. Tohru jerked a little, like I just woke her up.

"Oh, I had forgotten it was even on," she smiled embarrassedly.

"You were great." I assure her.

"Thank you," she stood up, "If you show me to the kitchen, I can make us some snacks."

"Oh, no, that's fine-" I stood up as she came toward me.

"No really, I want-" she fell forward, tripping over the corner of the rug.

"Miss Honda, look out!" I try to cushion her fall, realizing, too late, the consequences. POOF, and suddenly, I'm a rat.

Perfect.

**A/N: So, how was it? Please comment on anything you liked, think I can improve, etcetera. Oh, and by the way, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooo, I'm writing this on my cousin's computer.**

**I hope she doesn't find this and read it and think I'm a dork.**

**Just in case, I'll delete this off her files after uploading it **** ^_^**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

Tohru POV:

I pushed myself up into a kneeling position, staring at the puddle of clothes underneath me. These were…. YUKI'S CLOTHES! Was he running around here somewhere NAKED?

"Yuki?" I looked around, "Uh, are you here?"

"Right here miss Honda…" came the reply from underneath the little pile of clothes. I sifted through them, finally finding a little white creature.

"A-A mouse?" I felt my eyes grow as wide at dinner plates, "OH MY GOODNESS! I RAN INTO YOU AND TURNED YOU INTO A MOUSE!"

"Actually, miss Honda, I'm a rat," he squeaked.

"AHHHHH! EVEN WORSE!" I screamed, "I NEED TO GET YOU TO THE DOCTORS! UM, SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP HIM! HE'S A RAT!"

"Miss Honda, nobody's home," he wriggled a little bit, "And you're squishing me. Please, let me explain-"

"HOLD ON YUKI, I'M CALLING THE DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, not caring about the fact that everyone would think I was insane.

"Miss Honda, please," he wiggled free of my grasp and scurried up to my shoulder, around my back, and onto my other hand, jumping down to slam it back on the receiver.

"Huh?" I looked down at him. A terrible wave of guilt crashed down on me, and I was on my knees, "This is my fault."

"No, Miss Honda, let me explain," and so he did. He told me of legends and the banquet, the rivalry between the rat and the cat, and finally, of the curse. By the time he had finished, I was almost to baffled to speak.

"You mean, you change into the rat every time a girl hugs you?" I tilted my head.

"Basically," he looked down, "Only, when I change back, I'm naked." And with a sudden, POOF, his words came true.

"GAH!" I covered my eyes to give him some privacy.

"So, now you probably think I'm a freak, huh?" he asked once he had changed into clothes. His tone was bitter.

"No, not at all really," I said quietly, apparently shocking him, "I think you're incredible. It explains why you never want to date girls at school."

"Do you still wanna be my project partner? Even after this?" he looked ashamed.

"Of course, but now I get to interview you, okay?" I smiled. He looked shocked.

"O-okay." He flushed.

Kyo's POV:

_I still hate this I still hate this I still hate this I still hate this I still hate this-_

Hana's POV:

I set the rice balls on a platter and brought them back to my room, where the orange haired Sohma boy was waiting. Even from downstairs I could feel his strong electric waves washing over me.

"I'm back," I greeted him, setting the snacks on the table.

"I don't care." He retorted, his arms crossed.

"What type of presentation should we do?" I asked, giving him the chance to suggest something.

"I don't care." He glared at the rice balls like they were going sprout teeth and devour him.

"Alright, how about we do a photography presentation?" I replied.

"I don't care." He answered.

"Magnificent." I smirked.

**A/N: Soooo? What do you think? Let me know by posting a comment or review. Thanks so much for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So far you guys have been giving pretty positive feedback towards this story,**

**which really excites me seeing as I don't think I'm all that good of a writer!**

**If you do happen to like this, I encourage you to read my other Fruits Basket story, "Somewhere Only We Know"**

**It's just a quirky little tale of me and my friend Sora12212 waking up in the Fruits Basket anime**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters**

Yuki's POV:

As much as I was dying to, I didn't tell miss Honda that she already knew this. Didn't tell her she knew Kyo and I almost as well as she knew herself. I didn't tell her that she had been our best friend, the unofficial but completely necessary part of the Sohma clan. I didn't tell her that I had missed her so much, even if she hadn't talked to me for a mere week or so. I didn't tell her, I couldn't tell her, that when she had her memory wiped, it had felt like a huge chunk of my heart froze off and died. Because if she had rejected that, I don't think I could have survived it.

I might as well admit it, I had a relatively small crush on Tohru before her memory was wiped. Could you blame me? The girl was, and still is, pure sunshine. Beautiful and warm, and she has this power to burn through the darkest of my gloom. The fog that obscures my life is instantly evaporated when she comes around, and she gives me a reason to smile again. I was getting up the nerve to ask her to be my girlfriend this week when her memory got wiped. But now, I wouldn't dare. If somebody had told me back then that I would lose Tohru, then get her back, but I couldn't ask her out due to the fact that she'd barely know me, I'd have hidden her. I would have taken her somewhere in the mountains or Tokyo or somewhere hidden and safe, and I would have kept her there. Selfish, I know, but when you have something, someone, who is very very precious to you, you have this burning desire that nobody take it away, like a small child with their favorite toy. Only stronger, Much much stronger.

"Yuki?" I looked over and Tohru's face was bright red.

"Yes miss Honda?" I answered.

"Oh, nothing," she looked down, "I just wanted to see what using your first name was like."

"Oh," I felt my cheeks grow warm, "You can if you'd like." What I really meant was, 'You did use my first name, all the time actually."

"Okay," she smiled, her cheeks a light pink, "Well then, call me Tohru!" I felt my face go bright red. She's given me permission before, a million times, but I never took the opportunity. If Akito knew I was speaking with her again, he'd take her away. Finally, I came to the realization. This was my do-over with miss- Tohru. If our time was limited until the end of the project, I was going to make sure I got the chance to be her boyfriend. This time, I won't put it off or wuss out. I'm gonna do it.

"Okay, Tohru," I nodded, "Oh, there's one thing I must ask of you."

"Sure." she agreed. Jeeze, I could be asking to rape her and she just agreed.

"Okay two things." I corrected.

"Anything." she nodded her head.

"First thing, please don't tell anybody about the curse. Not a living soul." I begged, "Please."

"Of course, mom always said gossip was for the simple minded." she saluted me. She's so cute.

"And second off," I grew sterner, "Tohru, please make sure of what people are going to ask before you agree."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she smiled guiltily, "Mom always told me the same thing, it's just... She also told me to assume the best in people. And really, I like doing things for people."

"I understand, but please, make sure what you're agreeing to before you agree," I pleaded, "Really, not all the Sohma's are good people, and they might try to do something if they find out you know about our curse."

"Okay," she nodded her head, "I promise."

"Thank you." I nodded, slowing down as we approached the gate of her grandfather's house. Before you judge me, trust me, I thought this through. I hate that Tohru has to stay there, but if she came to live with us again, Shigure would have to let Akito know we invited another outsider to live with us. It wouldn't be safe for Tohru, if Akito dropped in to see who our new guest was. Tohru was safest here, no matter how terrible her family was.

"This is my stop," Tohru smiled at me, "Thank you for entrusting me with your secret, even though you didn't know me all that well." I had to resist the urge to tell her about knowing me.

"Well, you were going to call the hospital," I laughed as we stopped at her front door, "It was either tell you or have them stick you in a mental facility. And I couldn't let that happen."

"But still, thank you." she smiled. I stared into her blue eyes, trying to engrave them in my mind. Suddenly the front door swung open, and Tohru ducked her head down.

"What going on here?" asked a male voice, "Honda-san?" I clenched my fist. How dare the members of her _own family_ address her as an acquaintance?

"Hello uncle," she kept her chin tucked to her chest, "This is my friend from school, Yuki Sohma. He and I have a project together for class. He was kind enough to walk me home."

"Very kind of mister Sohma," the man looked at me, then did a double take, his eyes widening, "Thank you for walking Honda-san home."

"It was my pleasure," I retorted through gritted teeth.

"Would you like to come in?" the man asked, still staring at me.

"No, that's okay, I really should be getting home." I forced myself to turn, "Goodbye Tohru, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Thank you Yuki." she went inside and I forced my legs to walk away. I wanted to save her, in fact I was dying to, knowing what accusations awaited her inside that house, but I knew she was safest there. Away from us Sohmas. I was a block down when I ran into the cat.

"That Hanajima girl is creepy as hell," he complained, glancing nervously behind him.

"Yep." I agreed passively. I wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

"So, how'd it go with Tohru?" he asked, not even attempting to pick a fight. It was weird. We hadn't fought once since Tohru was taken away.

"Fine." There was no way in hell I was telling him she knew. We walked home in silence, and when we got there we were once again met with silence. It only reminded me that the crucial piece to our puzzle was missing.

And without that piece, the entire puzzle was coming undone.

**A/N: So, please leave me some feedback, and remember to check out my other story, "Somewhere Only We Know." Thanks for reading! New chapters up as soon as I get some free time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before you all go feral and attack me, I want to apologize for not writing for so, so long.**

**Really, I've wanted to, but I've been really busy.**

**But now that I'm pretty sure I'm passing all my classes, I have time again!**

**This being a four day weekend for me, I've decided to try and write every day to you!**

**For just this weekend that is.**

**But I'll be a lot more consistent I promise!**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.**

Tohru's POV:

"So, _Tohru_," my cousin addresses me like I'm something sticky she stepped in, "How is your, ahem, 'project' with Yuki Sohma coming along?"

"I think it's going well," I try not to let her get to me, "He's very friendly." She just laughs.

"I'm sure he is." She walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. I grab some clothes and go shower. Mom always said that it was where she made most of her life decisions. I let the warm water drum on the top of my head, thinking.

_Yuki Sohma,_ I sigh, _I can't believe it. I guess I've always thought he was handsome, but I never really thought he'd ever _talk_ to me! Especially not about something as special as a family curse!_ I play it over in my mind, _He seemed so sad while he told me, but I guess I'd be sad too if I couldn't hug grandfather before school. I can't imagine how terrifying it is, knowing that, if anybody so much as bumped into you, you would turn into an animal of the Chinese zodiac. It's a very sad thought._

A banging on the door startles me so bad I whip my head towards the noise, causing a shampoo-coated strand of my hair to flick around, landing in my eye.

"Ahhhh! Owie ouchie owwww!" I cry, rinsing my eye out.

"When you're done screaming, I need to shower too!" my aunt yells.

"Alright, I'm almost done!" I rub my stinging eye and try not to whimper.

**A/N: Alright, try not to bash me too hard for this weak chapter, because I have to go somewhere tonight. More tomorrow! **


	16. Chapter 16

**My amazing reason for not writing yesterday:**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**My school was putting on that play and many of my friends were in it.**

**I had to show my support, naturally **

**Anyways, PATRIOTS RULE BABY!**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

**Though I still stand by my previous statement that having Yuki around would be AMAZING.**

Yuki POV:

"Good morning Yuki!" Tohru zipped right up to me in the hallway, "How are you this morning?"

"Gfmtpa." I mumbled back.

"Oh, not a morning person, are you?" she frowned in concern.

"Mmhm." I muttered, barely keeping my eyes open. To tell the truth, I'd been up half the night worrying about her. If her uncle and aunt and cousin were treating her right. I mean, the last time that I'd left her with them, they were borderline verbally abusing her. And Tohru isn't exactly one to stick up for herself when others are cruel to her.

"So, do you want to work on the documentary more tonight?" she smiled patiently.

"Yeah." I formed my first word of the morning.

"Great, do you where do you want to work?" she beamed at me.

"My place." I wasn't going to make her stick around in her grandfather's house more than she had to.

"Fantastic, see you after school then!" she grinned as she bound off to her seat.

I trudged off to my seat and tried not to fall asleep as my teacher droned on about Pythagorean Theorem. I stared out the window, watching a humming bird float around, sipping nectar from a flower. I lay my head on my arm, fatigue overpowering my sense, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Happy Superbowl! And may the odds be ever in your teams' favor! Sorry that this chapter sucked so bad, but I've got a little something cooked up for tomorrow! Peace out home scout! **


	17. Chapter 17

**FOR THE RECORD: Giants only won because some idiot fell into the touchdown zone.**

**Therefore it is not a legitimate win and I call for a rematch.**

**HAYSOHMA HAS SPOKEN.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.**

Tohru's POV:

"So, Giants or Patriots?" Yuki asks me from behind the camera.

"What?" I glance around his bedroom, looking for some sort of clue.

"Not big on American football, huh?" he chuckles, "Just say Patriots."

"Patriots?" I shrug.

"Who deserved to win the Superbowl?" he asks.

"Patriots." I smile.

"Exactly." He smirks. (**A/N: My turdy little sister would like to say "Liar". Of course, she's a turd and is not to be trusted. That is all**)

"Okay. So, on to the serious stuff." He pulls out a notebook and flips open to the middle, "Favorite flavor of mochi. Let me guess, strawberry?"

"Actually, green tea." I giggle, "But strawberry is my second favorite."

"Do you like hamsters?" he asks, glancing down at the paper.

"How is this serious?" I laugh.

"Miss Honda, please, this is an interview," he says, attempting to keep a straight face, "Answer the question honestly."

"Hamsters…. Not really," I give a little shrug, "I'm more of a rat person." I turn bright red. Oh gosh, I might as well have stamped "I've had a crush on you since third grade" right across my forehead. He's just standing there, filming my embarrassment.

"Not a very feminine animal." He comments.

"I think they're adorable…" I stare at his shoes like they're the most fascinating thing in the world. This goes on for a few moments.

"And cut." He shuts off the camera and smiles, "Your turn to interview me."

**A/N: So, I'm running out of time, better post tomorrow. PATRIOTS ARE SUPERIOR. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I suck.**

**I'm a terrible person and I'm well aware of it.**

**You all reserve the right to hate me forever and ever.**

**But I'm back.**

**And guess what?**

**IMMA FINISH THIS BITCH.**

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters here.**

Tohru's POV:

"And you're on." I nod, the red light right blinking.

"Hello classmates." He smiles politely, "Wait that sounded kind of lame, can we edit that part out?"

"Sure." I laugh, "Now, mister Sohma," I pull out my little notebook of questions, "the first question is… Boxers or briefs?!" My face feels like I put it on a burner on high.

"W-what?" his eyes grow large.

"I-I didn't write that, I swear!" I stammer, blushing even harder, "It's not even my handwriting!" Oh my goodness, he hates me. I know it, he hates me. He thinks I'm the world's biggest idiot. He wants a partner change. He'll probably have to work with that girl who smells like cheese, but he won't care, anything to be away from me-.

"Can I see the paper please?" he laughs. Laughs? Maybe he's hiding his frustration with me. I willingly hand the paper over.

"I promise, I didn't write that." I shake my head.

"I know you didn't." he smirks.

"Y-you do?" I gape.

"Of course," he shrugs, turning the paper towards me, "It has the Prince Yuki fanclub emblem at the top."

"But how- When-?" I stutter.

"Trust me, they have their ways." He sighs, rolling his eyes.

"They seem to annoy you." I sympathize.

"Not annoying, so much as frightening," he shakes his head, "I mean, imagine a group of guys following you around and obsessing over _everything_ you do."

"Yeah, that would be creepy." I nod.

"How about we take a mochi break?" he smiles. I nod, shutting off the camera.

**Just because you had to wait so long, I'm putting up another chapter today.**

**Be right up **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay just a quickie because dinner**

**Love you all for sticking by me in my dormancy ;)**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. Don't sue me I'm broke.**

Kyo's POV:

God this girl was a creep.

Her midnight-black eyes felt like they were burning a hole in my face. They probably could, what with her creepy spell-casting powers and whatever. I bet she was planning on making me into cat soup right now-.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's true." Her monotone voice sliced through me.

"What, I wasn't thinking anything." I lie.

"I'm sure." She blinks. Awkward silence. I should be home right now! Damn rat decided to kick me out so he could have Tohru to himself and, well, his fighting was better than mine. I'll get him next time though. He won't know what hit him.

"When do you want to start taking pictures?" I growl.

"How about now?" she stated as the flash bulb went off with a pop.

"What? NO!" I shout, diving for the camera, "I wasn't ready!"

"It's a very nice picture of you." She holds it out. It's actually horrific. I'm in mid-blink, so I look like I was dropped on my head when I was a baby. My mouth is also in a weird shape, and I have something on my face.

"THAT IS NOT A GOOD PICTURE DAMMIT!" I reach for the camera again.

"Ah-ah-ah!" she holds it out of my reach, "This is the perfect picture to be the center of our collage."

"N-!" I begin.

"Unless," she sends me a chilly glare, "you have any protests, mister Sohma?" I scoot back into the farthest corner in the room from her.

"Of course not you're completely right." I agree, not wanting to be electrocuted.

"Excellent." She nods.

**Poor poor Kyo.**

**Please review if you still care about me after all this time.**

**Or at the very least, care about the story?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Apparently you don't hate me as much as I thought.**

**359 views in the past 24 hours :')**

**I love you guys.**

**A longer chapter was requested, a longer chapter will be given 3**

**I don't own Furuba and I'm stopping this whole disclaimer in every chapter thing.**

**It's tedious.**

**PS Hi Ireland. I see you ;)**

Yuki's POV:

"Miss Honda!" I run up behind Tohru as she's leaving the front gates of school.

"Oh, hi Yuki!" she giggles, "And I told you, just call me Tohru."

"Right, sorry," I wince, "I was just wondering, do you want to go… do something later?" She's going to say no. I know it, she will. Honestly, this is my master plan to keep her away from her family for as long as possible. I don't want her to put up with their abuse for the whole evening.

"Like what?" she blinks.

"I, uh, don't actually know." I smile guiltily, "Whatever you like, I suppose."

"Would this be a…?" she trails off.

"What?" I lock eyes with her.

"Never mind." She looks down, "It was stupid."

"No, it wasn't." I lift her chin to look at me, "Just tell me."

"Really, it's nothing." She pulls her "It is something, but I don't want to tell you what it is" smile.

"Okay." I nod, retracting my hand. Awkard silence.

"Is it okay if I change first?" she gestures to our dorky school uniforms.

"Oh, right, of course!" I smile, "I'll meet you at your house in about an hour, is that okay?"

"Okay," she flushes slightly, heading toward her door, "See you."

"Bye."

-.-

Deep breaths. Calm, Yuki, stay calm. Not a date, just more footage for your documentary.

Repeat, **not** a date.

Liar.

No shut up, it's not.

You idiot, stop standing here in her walkway, somebody's-

"Yuki?"

Going to catch you…

"Oh, hi Tohru," I try not to blush, "Are you ready?"

"I, um, I can't," she sniffles. Sniffles?

"Why are you crying?" I walk up to her, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No, I just feel bad for disappointing you." She shakes her head, "My aunt gave me extra chores today, so I can't."

"Did she give them to you before or after you told her about what we were doing?" I growl uncharacteristically.

"I'm really sorry Yuki, there's just no way I can." She blinks back more tears, trying to smile.

"No, it's okay." I nod, "I completely understand."

"I really am sorry." She frowns.

"Why? I'm still getting to hang out with you," I smile.

"What? I can't go anywhere," she blinks.

"I'm helping you, of course." I beam.

Tohru's POV:

"I'm helping you, of course." He grins.

"I-I can't let you do that!" I gape.

"Why not?" his brow furrows, "Do you not want me to?"

"Well, no, but that's just too much!" I shake my head furtively, "I'd be asking for it."

"You're not asking for anything." He smiles, "I'm insisting."

"Well, I guess you could, if you really wanted." I finally accept.

"Excellent." He brushes past me, through the door and into the hall, "What do we need to do?"

"Here." I hand him the two-page list.

"Whoa." He blinks.

"First page is already done." I smile apologetically.

"Right, because painting the bathroom is such a normal chore." He bites his lip.

"You don't have t-!" I begin.

"Nope, enough of that, let's get started." He holds up his video camera in his left hand, "We're wasting recording time."

**A/N: Writing the painting scene tomorrow. I swear to God it's the cutest thing ever. But I have to get off, my sister needs to get on :P Love you all, please please PLEASE review. -Hay**


	21. Chapter 21

**ASDFGHJKL;**

**OMG.**

**Guise, since I started this story, it's almost reached TEN THOUSAND VIEWS.**

**Omf you guys are the best :')**

**Here's the chapter before I start crying.**

Yuki's POV:

"Recording in three, two…" I click the little button and the red light flashes, "We are live in miss Hon- I mean Tohru's bathroom."

"Hi!" she giggles behind me, "We're painting."

"That we are." I smile, "Now, Tohru-san, if you would be so kind as to pour the paint into the tray?"

"Of course!" she nods, expertly doing so without spilling a drop.

"Now, I will take the roller and begin to roll it back and forth across the wall…" I trail off.

"Why are you narrating?" she grins.

"I have no idea." I laugh, "Just being weird I guess."

"Kinda." She agrees. I gasp, pretending to take offense.

"You think I'm weird?" I press a hand to my chest.

"Completely." She fails to keep a serious face.

"Well, I think it's weird you have paint on your face."

"I have-?" she stops as she gasps, eyes widening as I smear a bit of light blue paint across her forehead.

"Now you do." I laugh. For the first time ever, I see a mischievous smile light up her features. I can see the plan flashing in her mind, and I begin to back away, "No no no no no…"

"Yes." She nods before taking her roller and painting the left side of my face blue.

"It's on." I nod, grabbing my roller and beginning to dip it in the tray, "I hope you know that I'm a master in paint wars."

"Really?" she blinks.

"Nope." I roll the paint over her ponytail.

"You… did _not_… just do that." She gapes, "Yuki Sohma, did nobody tell you that you never, _ever_ mess with a girl's hair." My eyes widen as she takes the paint tray and upturns it over my head. I can hear it dripping off my hair and onto the plastic we layed out .

"Tohru, you are absolutely right," I grin, "I want to say I'm sorry. Come here."

"No," she laughs, "I'm not huggin- EEP!" she screams as I wrap my arms around her…

And turn into a rat.

"Oh my goodness Yuki, I am so sorry this is all my fault I shouldn't have started it and I'm so stupid ugh please forgive me but I completely understand if you don-!" she's rambling.

"I forgot." I blink, looking up at her from the puddle of paint-stained clothes.

"Wh-what?" she stops.

"You made me forget," I shake my head, "I've never, _ever_ forgotten about my curse… But you made me feel normal. That's the first time…"

"I'm so sorry." She hides her face in her hands.

"Thank you." I say at the same time.

"What?" her head pops up, "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because…" I force back the tears, "I felt like a real boy, even if for a few seconds, because of you. So thank you." She doesn't answer at first. But when she does, it's so quiet I almost miss it.

"You're welcome."

**A/N: Omg that was complete shit. I hope you don't mind they were completely out of character this whole shitty chapter. I just wanted to show a different side to the characters and… UGH. Never mind, I'm going to go die of shame now.**


	22. Not A Chapter but REALLY Important

So look. This isn't a chapter and I know that and am SUPER sorry if you came here all excited.

I haven't abandoned you I swear. But I need some feedback.

My school has been getting crazy, and I swore I wouldn't let myself have any missing assignments this year, but you don't care about that.

Anyways.

I need you guys to do a little vote for me in the comments. I need you to say whether you want me to write shorter chapters more frequently, or longer chapters less frequently.

I know these options suck, but I really can't be writing long chapters all the time.

I love you all.

HaySohma xx


	23. Chapter 22

**UPDATE BITCHES**

**Wait no you're not bitches.**

**Disregard.**

**I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately I'm a horrible person**

**I completely understand if you hold hostile feelings toward me**

**If it makes you feel any better you can kidnap me in the middle of the night and drop me somewhere in the middle of the Gobi desert with a bottle of water and a map of Central Park as my only resources to get home.**

**Or, ya know, you could forgive me.**

**Anyways, I GOT A COMPUTER FOR CHRISTMAS**

**Which means...**

***drumroll***

**UPDATES YAYYYYYY**

**I'm sure you're probably bored sooooo here's the chapter**

**SQUEEEEE**

Tohru's POV:**  
><strong>"You're welcome." I whisper, my cheeks burning. I need to get a grip before-  
>The door downstairs slams.<br>"Honda-san?" my aunt calls. My eyes widen, meeting those of the small rat cupped in my hands.  
>"What do we do?" I whisper, mortified.<br>"Hide me!" he hisses, "And my clothes."  
>"Where?" I look around desperately for a place to put him.<br>"Honda-san? Have you finished?" she asks again, irritation seeping into her tone.  
>"Ummmm," Yuki's eyes dart about, "Let me think..."<br>"Yuki!" I squeak.  
>"How about-?"<br>"Honda-san." auntie snaps, sounding too close for comfort.  
>"She's in the hall." I can feel the blood draining from my face. I can't believe it. His family secret is going to be found out because of me.<br>"Don't panic." he reassures me.  
>"Honda!" I can hear her footsteps approaching fast.<br>"I'm so sorry." I whisper as the door creaks open.Kyo's POV:**  
><strong>This Hanajima girl is a freak.  
>How could Tohru even know somebody like her?<br>"Aren't you going to smile?" she raises an eyebrow and I fear for my life.  
>"Why?" I roll my eyes, "I'm not enjoying myself."<br>"Hmm," she considers this, "I'm sorry."  
>"What?" I blanch.<br>"It was inconsiderate of me to not take your feelings into account," she looks down, "you are the guest, after all."  
>"Uh, damn right you were." I somewhat recover.<br>"Perhaps," she turns around and pulls something out of a drawer, "this would be more enjoyable if you were to wear this." She holds up a fuzzy headband with fuzzy cat ears attached.  
>"No." I shake my head.<br>"I'm sorry," she smiles serenely, "that option is not available."  
>"I'm not wearing the ears."<br>"I believe you are."  
>"Well you're wrong."<br>"Am I?" the room dims and lightning seems to be shooting off of her as thunder booms ominously.  
>"I, er, fine!" I growl jamming the damn ears on my head. I can just destroy the photos later, can't I?<br>"No, you actually can't," she shakes her head, "I will be locking the memory card in our family vault until time comes to have the pictures printed."  
>"Go to hell." I snarl as the camera's flash goes off for the billionth time 's POV<strong>:<br>**"Who are you talking to?" auntie demands, shoving open the bathroom door.  
>"Just myself." I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.<br>"Oh my god." she gasps, looking at the puddle of paint coming from the overturned tray on the floor, "The wood."  
>"I'm sorry." I bow, "It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over it. I'll clean it all up."<br>"You'd better, stupid girl!" she growls, "You are just as idiotic and naive as your mother! It's a wonder father has the patience to put up with you, you airhead!"  
>"I'm sorry." I repeat.<br>"Clean it up!" she barks, storming back down the hall. I sigh, opening the medicine cabinet to reveal the small grey rat sitting on a small stack of cotton rounds.  
>"I think we're in the clear." I smile half-heartedly.<br>"You shouldn't allow her to speak to you that way." he replies through gritted teeth.  
>"I live under her roof," I shrug, "she speaks to me however she wants unless I want to live in a tent in the woods."<br>"Then come live with me." He states, black eyes burning.

**DRAMA BOMB.**

**And because I love to do this, I shall leave you all in suspense for now.**

**I will do my best to update sometime in the next week time whatever.**

**Love each and every one of you, really.**

**Thank you for giving DYR so many views, it means the world to me.**

**xoxo Hay**


	24. Chapter 23

**Soooooo**

**I know you're probably going to skip over this to read what Tohru says to Yuki's offer...**

**I'll make this quick for those of you who actually read these.**

**DYR has gotten 14,321 views since I put it up on this site an eternity ago!**

**I love you all this is amazing.**

**I've never believed I was okay at writing until I put up chapter one of this story.**

**I don't think I'm anywhere near finishing though...**

**But thanks if you've stuck with me this long.**

**I appreciate it.**

Yuki's POV:  
>"I live under her roof," she shrugs, "she speaks to me however she wants unless I want to live in a tent in the woods." My heart clenches as I remember that, not too long ago, she did just that.<br>The night Shigure and I found her, she was nothing to me. A stranger, a person I went to school with. In fact, everybody was a stranger to me until I met her. She was the shyest of wallflowers with the biggest and boldest of hearts, and she took me and made me the same. My world is bigger now because she was part of it.  
>She deserves better than this.<br>"Then come live with me." I blurt.  
>"I, er, what?!" she blinks, eyes wide, "Yuki that's very kind but I could never accept something like that I mean I'd just be asking for it and I could never ask that of you-"<br>"You're not asking," I hold up a paw, "I am. Please, miss Ho- Tohru?"  
>"But you're a boy," she blushes, "and I'm a girl."<br>"I have an uncle who lives with me and my cousin," I look down, embarrassed, "so there would be a (somewhat) responsible adult to watch after us. And I assure you, Tohru, that I only have the purest of intentions in mind. You don't deserve to be treated this way by your family."  
>"I can't afford any sort of rent." she frowns.<br>"I'm sure we can work something out..." I chew my lip, thinking about the filthy kitchen waiting back at home. Our slovenly ways had negative consequences with no Tohru to clean up after us...  
>"I... don't know." she sighs. She stares at the ground, embarrassed, and another possibility comes to mind.<br>"You, er, don't have to if you don't want to," I shake my head, attempting to banish the rejection swelling inside me, "I'd completely understand." Please, I miss you. We miss you. More than we can even describe, we want you to come home.

Tohru's POV:  
>"No! It's not that!" I shake my head. Then what is it? I ask myself.<br>I'm not opposed to living with his family- if they're anything like Yuki there's no chance they'd be as harsh as my aunt and uncle. I'm almost positive grandfather would understand. My cousin would be ecstatic, not having to room with me anymore.  
>But when I think about going to live with the Sohmas, my stomach twists in fear and I get that itchy feeling in the back of my mind, like I'm forgetting something (AN: This is my attempt at subtlety okay).  
>"What is it, then?" Yuki stares up at me with eyes full of hurt.<br>"Nothing," I brush off my needless worry, "I'd love to live with you. But you may want to ask your uncle and cousin if they'd mind."  
>"They'll be thrilled." he jumps out of my hands and onto the bathroom floor, "I'm sorry to do this, but I think I'm going to be changing back soon and I don't think you want to stick around for that."<br>"Uh, no problem." I blush, standing and hurrying out of the bathroom to search for cleaning supplies- I still need to get the paint off the floor.

**Doop a doop doo problema resolved.**

**But wait!**

**There's still another chapter**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo ~HaySohma**


	25. Chapter 24

**Whassup**

**So I've decided I need to update now that I have a bit of free time**

**God the kids at my school are so nosy.**

**GO AWAY STOP LOOKING OVER MY SHOULDER**

**Okay we're good.**

Tohru's POV**:**

"Honda-san," my aunt approaches me, "Have you cleaned up your mess yet?"  
>"N-not yet," I shake my head, "I was just going to-."<br>"Go pack her things," Yuki appears in the doorway, "I'm here to help miss Honda move."  
>"Move?" my aunt laughed humorlessly, "The girl can't even afford class trips! How is she paying to move?" Yuki's fists clenched and his violet eyes filled with fury.<br>"Come on." I grab his wrist, pulling him down the hallway.  
>"And where do you think you're going?" auntie follows us, smirking.<br>"To pack." I say, eyes cast downward.  
>"You're serious!" she chuckles, "Oh, dear Tohru, you are so much like your idiot mother."<br>"Mom was not-"  
>"Soon enough, you'll wind up right back on our doorstep, knocked up and nowhere to go." she smiles coldly, "Like mother, like daugh-." My hand acts on its own accord, flying out and striking her right on the cheek.<br>"Do not talk about my mother that way you heartless witch." I have to work to hide the tremble in my voice. Did I really just do that? "Yuki, please come help me pack up my stuff. I don't want to be here a second longer than I have to."

Kyo's POV:

"I'm home!" I call to the silent house.  
>If Tohru were still here, she'd come out all smiling and welcome me home.<br>But she's not.  
>"In my office!" comes Shigure's faint reply. I pad down the hall, trying (but failing) not to wince as I pass Tohru's room.<br>"Hey." I poke my head in the office.  
>"What should we have tonight?" he waves a couple takeout menus, "Chinese, Italian, or Mexican?"<br>"Chinese."  
>"Yuki doesn't like Chinese."<br>"I'm aware."  
>"Your funeral." He mutters, punching in the phone number.<br>"What?" I snap.  
>"Hey Min, just calling in to order the usual." He grins impishly.<br>"Asshole." I snarl, storming out to the roof.

Tohru's POV:

The more I think about it, the dumer this idea is.

"What if they say I can't live there?" I frown.

"They won't." Yuki assures me.  
>"What if they hate me?"<br>"They won't."  
>"What if-"<br>"Tohru, forgive me for saying this, but you're being ridiculous."  
>"You're right." I nod, helping him set my box of possessions on the porch. Flashing me a brief smile, he reaches forward and slides open the door.<br>"Welcome home."

**Yes, this seems like a good place to stop.**

**Love you!**


End file.
